The Mistake: A Pokemon Rebirth Fic
by Garner4444
Summary: What would you do if you were dared to travel into a chilling chasm, even when it was forbidden to go outside at night? What would happen if you did it anyway? What would happen, if you got a fatally cold shoulder? Rated T for tragedy in chapter one.
1. Impending Cold

There are some things you just shouldn't do. These include drugs, alcohol, smoking, and putting paperclips in outlets. Yeah, I messed up that one night, and now I can't believe what my eyes are showing me. Well, let me stop there. You're probably wondering what I look like or what my name is. Well, I'll make it brief.

My name was Alan Mohlis. My hair was brown with blonde towards the front. I was six foot tall, and usually wore my black pants, with a red t-shirt. My skin was fairly white, and I got good grades in school. I have two sisters, Mackenzie Merie, and Teresa.

I'm no longer me anymore; I'm some type of monster. Wait, I'll back up a little bit, and tell you what happened, the night I met something I'd never forget. It all started, about three weeks ago, when I went outside in the dark.

**~Flashback~**

I waited inside my house for my parents to fall asleep. I had come to the age where doing stupid stuff was considered awesome, and actually sometimes encouraged by people. When my parents finally went to sleep, I snuck outside, which was completely stupid. Our town had strict rules about not going outside at night, and even stricter rules about never going where I did after I left town.

It was about 11:00 pm, pretty dark outside, and the weather was cold and windy. Even as I did an even stupider thing after I went outside. I started to head towards the Chasm near my home. If only I had listened to the legends. As I neared the Chasm I could feel the air getting colder.

I was soon at the entrance of the cave, which led to the Chasm, and heard what sounded like a blizzard. As I walked into the cave, and into the Chasm, I had a sickening feeling. As if something was trying to warn me to run. I soon ignored that feeling, to concentrate on the feeling of dread. The feeling that was created by the piercing eyes in front of my face, I soon would think of as a warning shot.

With all that was going through my head as I saw those eyes, I backed away, but the eyes just seemed to come closer. It was near then that I heard the voice.

_You foolish_ human, it said to me, you come into my domain, my domain of ice and snow, and expect to just walk away?

I panicked and stepped back before tripping and falling onto my butt. The creature just stepped forward, and I could only watch as a cone shaped bit of ice, which was formed from this creature's energy, stabbed through my chest. I felt myself slipping away, felt the cold of the ice through my chest, and then felt nothing.

I couldn't move as I opened my eyes. Wait, I opened my eyes?! Where the heck am I, what happened? I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the two figures in front of me, one almost solid black, the other almost solid white, that is until I was hit in the face by a wing. I soon looked at the figures and reeled back in shock.

The black figure spoke first, yet it wasn't really speaking. _**There is no need to panic.** _

The white figure then did the same thing. **We won't hurt you, you have qualities of you that we haven't seen for a long time. Yet in sorrow you have perished. **

The white figure stopped talking, as the black figure continued on. _**If you haven't guessed already, we are the guardians of the seekers of truths and ideals, Reshiram and Zekrom respectively.**_** Yet there is a way, so that you may stay below the clouds, for you to continue with what your destiny was going to have you go through.**

****Reshiram spoke up again. **We have determined that you may be placed back onto your world, but not as you. Will you carry out what your destiny has proclaimed you are supposed to?**

I looked thoughtful before opening my mouth, to say no. Zekrom apparently was going to get the idea.

**_Great. Just don't let the wilderness kill you. We won't be able to get you back another time._**

I then blacked out as I felt the chill through my chest fade. I soon felt cramped for some reason, but through this I didn't notice my body changing. Then again, I didn't notice where I was.


	2. Meeting Each Other

I slowly opened my eyes, which made no difference to what I saw. Pitch-black nothingness, I was trapped! I started to struggle causing the area I was contained in to wiggle. I hit my head against the side of my confinement and heard a crack, before I blacked out, in pain of hitting my head.

~Third Person POV~

Mackenzie Merie, known as M&M to her family, was still sobbing, after hearing the horrible news. Her brother had snuck out of the house, and gotten stabbed by the creature. Nobody knew what the creature was, just that nobody got away if they trespassed its land. He was dead, but he would live on, unknown to her.

"M-mom! I-It's H-hatching!" She spoke in a stuttering voice, probably since she had been sobbing for such a long time.

"Well then, M&M get the towel! And don't forget the bottle!" Her mother responded.

Mackenzie nodded then rushed over to a couch, grabbing the towel and bottle before walking back over to the egg. She sat down by it and looked at it.

Alan started to struggle again, breaking the egg open and falling forward tired. He was covered in the goo from the egg, and was quickly snatched up in a towel and wiped clean. He started to complain but the towel was nice and warm, and for some reason it felt a lot nicer than normal. His skin had become green scales, and there was a curved bit of bone on the back of his head. He had a tail, and no teeth.

Mackenzie smiled at the little Axew she was holding in her arms, wrapped in the towel and started to feed it with the bottle.

Alan looked surprised at the bottle but something in his head bugged him, and he was pretty hungry, so he reluctantly started to drink from the bottle. What was inside was a nice blend of Oran berry, and Tamato berry, which tasted pretty good, so Alan continued to drink it.

Mackenzie smiled as the Axew continued to drink, but giggled as he fell asleep. "He must be tired from hatching… but he doesn't even know what he was born into… poor guy."

~end third person POV~

I woke up and almost immediately felt degraded. I was in a crib, and I soon noticed that my hands weren't hands, they were were paws. I got onto my feet and looked around before trying to say help. To anyone hearing it, it soundly like a scared, "Axew..." Mackenzie came up to me, through the doorway and smiled.

"Hey little guy, your awake." I frowned before growling slightly. I didn't appreciate being called little. "Oh, sorry. I won't call you little guy... you are a guy right?" I gave her a 'really?' look, but nodded. "Don't give me attitude, it's hard to tell pokemon genders."

I blinked some as I was picked up, before something rubbed my cheek. It was a hand, and it brushed against something on my jaw. "Wow so their already growing. That might be uncomfortable..." I blinked some before reaching up a paw and feeling where she had stopped. There was a small nub of bone there, and I could feel it easily. So I really was going to be a pokemon, for the rest of my life. The talk with the two legendary dragons had brought questions into my mind, along the lines of, 'What destiny?', 'What do you mean I won't be me?', and 'Wait why don't I have fingers?!'.

Mackenzie walked off with me in her arms, taking me into the living room, where my human mom and dad, and my other sister. I blinked some and squirmed trying to get out of Mackenzie's arms. She noticed and set me on the ground before blinking some. "Sorry lil' guy." I growled again. "Right... We need to come up with a good name for you... What do you think of Draco?" I shook my head before pointing at a newspaper. There was an article in the paper on the horrific death of my formerly human self.

Mackenzie's eyes teared up. "Th-that... that w-was m-my brother... h-he b-broke the r-rules and d-died f-from it..." I mentally face-palmed. I shook my head again. "Y-you want t-to b-be called A-alan?" I nodded. She looked at me then at the newspaper before looking at mom, dad, and her little sister. "... What do you guys think?"

Mom nodded. "I'm for it... but how does it understand you?"

Dad nodded as well. "Same here... and I think it's since pokemon understand battle commands... who's to say they don't understand all of our speech?"

Teresa was the only one to say nothing. Wiping tears from her eyes, she nodded.

Mackenzie looked at the Axew, known as me. "Welcome to the family... A-alan.."


	3. The Departure

I didn't get why they were crying but then it hit me. I had chosen my real name, and they had been told I was dead. That was within itself made me feel incredibly guilty, to the point where I would've started crying, if I could cry. Though there are a few things that I like about being a Pokémon.

One, I can attack other Pokémon, and not get arrested for assault. Two… yeah I got nothing. This was going to suck. The things that I know will suck is battling, but I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I heard the word 'journey' from my sister, Mackenzie. "Come on mom, please let me go on the journey." Mackenzie was pleading with my mother.

My mom sighed caving in. "Fine… but your taking the Axew. You need something to keep you safe."  
I was devastated. My mother was letting Mackenzie journey from home, after I had been killed, with her brother turned Pokémon, to complete what she had dreamed of! Her dream of beating the Elite Four to be exact! I soon came to the conclusion that this was going to hurt, a lot.

Mackenzie put me down onto the ground before hugging my mother. "Oh thank you mom! I won't let my journey fail! I'm going to win it for Alan in his honor!"

My mother nodded slowly. "Just don't get hurt… and write often." She looked like she was going to break down, into sobs of tears.

Teresa spoke up. "But mom! I want to go too!"

My mother shook her head. "No. You're not going yet, your only 6."  
Teresa whined. "But M&M is only 11!"

"And she's old enough to go out into the world alone. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
I watched the argument but soon found myself face to face with Mackenzie. She was holding a round object, half red half white. I backed away fearfully. This didn't look good, since I didn't want to get put in the prison. I knew Pokémon usually didn't care but I'm not a usual Pokémon!

Mackenzie tapped my head with the Poké Ball, which enveloped me in red. Now imagine the most painful thing you can think of. Yeah, you aren't even close to what I felt. I was ripped apart by my very being, and since I was a Pokémon, I actually felt every single thing, since Pokémon have a higher than normal pain endurance than anything else.

I soon stopped feeling pain as my eyes got used to the dark area around me. I was amazed at what I saw inside. Poké Balls were made to carry Pokémon, yet this one was a whole lot better than people think a Poké Ball could even be. There was… a bed, and about three toys inside. Still, I found myself looking at the toys, and then, before I could even grab a single toy, I was sent back out. I landed on my feet, and then fell onto my face, before getting back up.

"Oh, I'm sorry lil guy! I didn't think you were such off balance! Are you okay?" Mackenzie looked worried. I shook my head and stood up. "Axew!" I tried to say, 'Yeah I'm fine!' I shook my head to emphasize that I was fine. She got the idea and smiled picking me up. My parents said their good-byes, their eyes watering, as they watched their second-oldest kid, go on a journey. Mackenzie got outside our little house and then smiled happily. "Alright Axew! Let's go!" She ran off towards the car that had been called to take her to route one.

**Authors note: I would love more reviews!**


End file.
